USUK: Time is Love
by CountrygalxHetalia
Summary: Arthur's tired self makes it to the kitchen and flips on the radio. Before he can change the station, the music's got him and he doesn't notice Alfred slip in the door.


Arthur stumbled into the kitchen, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He'd been completely worn out last night, much thanks to Alfred, and hadn't woken up until really late this morning. He looked over at the clock and groaned at the time. It was almost twelve o' clock. There was no point in even trying to go to work now. He grumbled slightly and listened carefully.

Alfred must've been at work already. The bloody prat had gotten up and actually gone to work. He huffed as he looked around for something to eat. He flipped on the small radio that sat on the counter top, wanting to hear something other than the silence of the house.

i_I know I gotta put in the hours. Make the money while the sunlight shines, but anything I gotta get done. It can get done some other time._/i

Arthur sighed and went to change the station. It was another of Alfred's country stations. He would normally much rather listen to something quiet, and calming, or when he was really and truly upset, he would listen to hard rock, sometimes even screamo. He paused before his finger could press the button though. The somewhat upbeat yet soothing music was getting to him.

i_Time is love, gotta run. Love to hang out longer but I got someone who waits. Waits for me and right now she's where I need to be. Time is love, gotta run._/i

The guitar and the drum beat took him and began at his feet. They tapped lightly as he grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and the cereal from the top of the refrigerator. He didn't feel like burning anything this morning. He poured a small bowl full and placed the cereal back.

i_I only get so many minutes, don't wanna spend 'em all on the clock. In the time that we spent talkin', how many kisses have I lost?_/i

Arthur grinned as he caught the actual lyrics to the song. He i_spun_/i his way to the refrigerator and pulled out the milk. He thought about how he and Alfred were always trying to spend as much time together as possible, but they only seemed to get little moments here and there.

i_Time is love, gotta run. Love to hang out longer but I got someone. Who waits, waits for me and right now she's where I need to be. Time is love, gotta run._/i

Arthur was so busy making himself breakfast he failed to notice the front door opening. Alfred was about to yell out that he was home, just to be obnoxiously loud, but then he heard something. That… that wasn't i_Arthur_/i singing, was it? He crept slowly towards the kitchen.

i_Gotta fly. Fly, before one more moment gets by._/i

He knew that song, it was one of his favorites and he was always listening to it, especially when he was missing his Englishman. He peeked his head into the kitchen and almost giggled. Arthur was standing in front of the sink, swaying to beat of the acoustic guitar as he washed his bowl.

Alfred couldn't believe his eyes and he just couldn't let a moment like this pass up. He stepped quietly into the kitchen and leaned against the island in the middle of the kitchen. He was definitely enjoying the view as he lightly tapped his own foot to the guitar solo. Arthur's thin, lithe body moved fluidly to the beat.

i_Time is love, gotta run. Love to hang out longer but I got someone who waits. Waits for me and right now she's where I need to be._/i

Arthur whipped around and blushed profusely. He hadn't even heard the bloody git walk in and yet there he was, leaning against the counter and singing along with the song. Alfred grinned at the Brit and hurried to him. He wrapped his arms around Arthur's thin frame and spun him around the small space. Arthur tried to pull away and run up to their room to hide his burning face, but Alfred only held on tighter.

i_Time is love, gotta run. Love to hangout longer but I got someone who waits. Waits for me and right now she's where I need to be. Time is love, gotta run._/i

Alfred grinned and leaned down to kiss Arthur. The Brit tried to push him away at first, but then absolutely melted into the kiss. It was sweet, passionate. It was Alfred. The American pulled away first and rested his forehead against Arthur's, gently rubbing his nose against the Brit's.

i_Time is Love. Gotta run._/i

"What are you doing home, you oaf?" Arthur asked, wrapping his arms around Alfred's neck and burying his face into the man's shoulder. Alfred chuckled, sending vibrations through his chest and down Arthur's back.

"I took off early from work," he replied, pulling an arm up and running a hand through Arthur's messy hair. The Brit smiled into his shoulder and tightened his grip on Alfred's neck. "I wanted to spend some time with you," he murmured, gently kissing the Arthur's ear. Arthur fought back tears at the sweet words. It was rare Alfred was this thoughtful.

"What's gotten into your head, hm? Suddenly wanting to spend time together," Arthur said softly, pulling back and looking at him. Alfred grinned and kissed the Englishman.

"I always want to spend time with you. Even if you're a pain and so upset all the time. I love you and want to be with as much as I can," he replied, blushing slightly. Arthur's blush was much more crimson and he pulled nervously on the back of Alfred's hair.

"I love you too, git," he muttered, letting his clover eyes flit up to look into Alfred's sky blue before looking back down at his toes. Alfred laughed and used his thumb and forefinger to lift Arthur's chin

"So, since when have you liked Josh Turner? I thought you were into all that classical stuff," Alfred asked, genuinely curious. Arthur blushed more and tried pulling away so he could hide the red.

"It's grown on me. So what?" he replied, looking away. Alfred grinned and pulled him into another full, warm kiss. Arthur's breathe was taken away and he smiled against the other's lips. "So what do you want to do since you came early?" he asked, pulling away for air.

"I don't know," he answered with a shrug. "What do you want to do?" Arthur thought a moment before letting another flush rise to his cheeks. "What-?" Alfred jumped as Arthur practically threw himself at the American, pressing his lips heatedly against Alfred's. He chuckled and scooped Arthur into his arms, making the blonde yelp. "Well let's get to it then, shall we?" he said, making Arthur giggle i_very_/i gentlemanly like as he was carried upstairs to their bedroom.


End file.
